


I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by wonuji



Series: Cutting Branches For A Temporary Shelter [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Idk what this is really, M/M, painter!woozi, woozi centric, you can read it as any wonwoo ship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: "How many of those will you paint?""Until the day I no longer can"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this as wonhoon but since it's in first person you can just pick your favorite wonwoo ship and read it as that. I wrote this after seeing wonwoo's photo this morning.

Waking up to his face is something I would never take for granted. The scene is almost too beautiful to comprehend when my eyes flutter open. The way his features are softly accentuated as the rays of light paint his face. He is a work of art and belongs in the most prestigious of museums. He belongs in the Le Louvre in Paris for everyone to see and admire. He is so beautiful. I must paint this now. Just so he can see how beautiful he is.

 

Carefully and quietly I slip out of our shared bed. I don't want to disturb him as I rush to get my easel and supplies. I set myself at the corner of my side of the bed and I begin to sketch on a fresh paper. I lay down long flowing strokes of graphite as I look over at the sleeping work of art. I draw out every inch of his appearance; the soft curve of his lips to the sharp bridge of his nose. I stare at the sketch and wonder if I was able to capture everything of this beautiful moment. 

 

When I decided I was ready I opened my paint kit and squeezed pure colors on my palette. I lift my favorite brush and as always, feel the soft bristles against my fingertips. I dip my brush in the glass of clean water and begin to pick up colors and mix them; creating the beautiful shades of his beige skin and the soft peach color of his lips. I stare at him once more before I begin to lay down the colors over my sketch. I start off with the highlights and work my way to the shadows cast by his features. I have that feeling in my stomach as I paint and watch it become more and more beautiful with time. My morning is a constant switch from staring at him and staring at my painting as I finish the waltz of my brush and paper. I sign my name at the bottom with ink and write 16/-. 

 

I hear him stir in his sleep and I quickly tidy up the area. I move the easel back to its spot and take the painting and move it to the living room to air dry. As I drink a cup of coffee I look at it and whisper to myself  _ I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.  _

 

Caught up in my own thoughts I became unaware of my surroundings and I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist so I look up to see him smiling down softly at me. He kisses me and I kiss him back. We whisper sweet nothings to each other before we continue on with our day. I paint and paint the wonderful artwork who stays by my side through everything. The artwork who understands me so well despite my many flaws. The clock echoes through the house as it tells us it's noon. He sits on our couch and reads a book as I sit beside him and paint.

 

“How many of those will you paint?” He asks me as I finish off number 19 of this neverending series. I set my things down on the coffee table before I crawl into his inviting embrace. 

 

“Until the day I no longer can.” I replied softly as I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. 

  
Somehow he understands. He reads me like an open book. The words I cannot manage to say. The feelings I can't manage to get out. He sees them in my paintings and reads between the lines of my words. Somehow he understands that I am so afraid of losing him so I paint to remember the moments we have shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts. I think I can branch this out into a full fic if you like it enough. Idk does anyone like wonhoon at all?? This is my first time writing first person I think. Also if you want to cry over wonwoo with me my twt is @duyeou


End file.
